Question: Michael has rowed his boat for a total of $11$ miles since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $11$ miles each day. For how many days has Michael been rowing?
Solution: The number of days that Michael has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $11\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $11\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = 1\text{ days}$